Forbidden Love
by Silverfrost of IceClan
Summary: Dawnfeather and Stormfrost are both half-Clan cats. They decide to run away from the four Clans to live their life together. Can they find another Clan to live in? Will their kits be able to survive the long journey? What will StarClan say?
1. Prologue

Allegiances

**RiverClan**

Leader - Eaglestar - White tom

Deputy - Wildmist - Dappled gray tom

Medicine Cat - Featherleaf - Gray she-cat

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Sunpaw - Bright ginger tom

Warriors -

Whitewind - White tabby she-cat

Frostclaw - Dark gray tom with gray stripes

Dawnfeather - Silver tabby she-cat

Streamclaw - Blue-gray tom (Apprentice: Soaringpaw)

Cinderfrost - Light gray tabby she-cat

Willowfur - Pale gray tom

Brightpelt - Ginger she-cat

Patchheart - Black and brown tom (Apprentice: Darkpaw)

Shadowstorm - Gray tom

Flameflight - Reddish-ginger tom with ginger patches (Apprentice: Swiftpaw)

Queens -

Leafsong - Light brown tabby she-cat

Apprentices -

Soaringpaw - Silver tabby she-cat

Darkpaw - Dark gray tom

Swiftpaw - Brown tom

Elders -

Flightbird - Blind black and white tom

Ravenheart - Light gray she-cat

**WindClan**

Leader - Lightstar - Pale ginger she-cat

Deputy - Heathereyes - Gray she-cat with violet eyes

Medicine Cat - Lakeheart - Blue-gray tom

Medicine Cat Apprentice - Honeypaw - Pale ginger she-cat

Warriors -

Hawkwing - Brown tom

Sweetflower - Light brown tabby she-cat

Stormfrost - Dark gray tom

Birdflight - Black she-cat

Treeclaw - Brown tabby tom

Tigerfur - Black tabby tom

Loudstorm - Big white tom

Heatherleaf - Light golden tabby she-cat

Springbird - Pale gray she-cat

Redstorm - Reddish-ginger tom

Queens -

Emberheart - Ginger she-cat

Snowstorm - White she-cat

Apprentices -

Dapplepaw - Gray tom

Goldpaw - Golden-ginger tom

Sandpaw - Pale ginger tom

Elders -

Leafflight - Dark brown tabby tom

Darkshade - Dark gray she-cat

**PROLOGUE**

Two cats met by the pale moonlight. One was silver and the other was dark gray.

"Stormfrost!" The silver she-cat purred.

"Dawnfeather," The tom purred and rubbed his head against hers.

"Stormfrost...I'm expecting your kits," Dawnfeather mewed. She could see the shock in Stormfrost's green eyes but then it changed into happiness, but then into worry.

"But we are both half-Clan cats. I'm half WindClan and half ThunderClan, you are half RiverClan and half ShadowClan. How will all four Clans accept us being mates?" Stormfrost mewed softly.

"I don't know. Soaringpaw already suspects something," Dawnfeather sighed, resting her head on Stormfrost's shoulder. Soaringpaw was Dawnfeather's sister. She had been attacked by a wandering fox and was forced to continue her training a lot later than most apprentices.

"We can't exactly announce it at the Gathering, either. Eaglestar and Lightstar would exile us without question," Stormfrost sighed, entwining their tails together. "Maybe it's for the best if we leave."

"Stormfrost...I want to go but what about Whitewind and Soaringpaw? I can't possibly leave them behind," Dawnfeather mewed, her blue eyes filled with uneasiness.

"I have to make sacrifices too, Dawnfeather. Lakeheart and Springbird are my brother and sister, and Snowstorm is my mother. I have to leave them too," Stormfrost mewed softly to his mate. "But I would be willing to leave them to be with you and our kits."

"So would I. Do you remember the tale of a lost Clan? You know, SkyClan? Maybe we could journey to them and join their Clan or create a Clan of our own," Stormfrost suggested.

"We could. But I wouldn't want to join the Tribe," Dawnfeather mewed.

"I agree. When should we leave?" Stormfrost asked. "We can sort out when we should set off on our journey."

"In two sunrises, it will be time for the Gathering. I say we go right after it, then no one will really notice us until dawn," Dawnfeather mewed.

"All right. I'll see you there then. Goodbye, Dawnfeather," Stormfrost gave his mate a lick on the ear.

"I'll see you there, Stormfrost," Dawnfeather returned the lick and headed off into RiverClan territory, making sure to wash the WindClan scent off of her pelt in the water.

**END OF PROLOGUE**

Thank you for reading! :) Please review!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	2. Planning

**CHAPTER ONE**

Dawnfeather woke the day before the day of the Gathering. She stretched and padded out of the camp to the stream to hunt. Dawnfeather had already gotten quite big, but not as big as most of the queens. Soon, she would be moving into the nursery. _But I won't be here when they want me to move_, Dawnfeather thought to herself.

Dawnfeather sat at the edge of the stream, making sure her shadow wasn't on the water. She swiped a paw and caught the fish with her mouth. Dawnfeather put the fish beside her and continued fishing.

Soon, she had a small pile of fish. Dawnfeather carried them back to the camp, where warriors were starting to call to their apprentices.

"Dawnfeather, you're needed for the sunhigh patrol," Wildmist mewed to her. Dawnfeather nodded and joined him, Frostclaw, Willowfur, and Brightpelt.

"Okay, first let's go to the ShadowClan border," Wildmist ordered. The cats padded towards the forest and inspected the borders.

"The ShadowClan border is all clear," Willowfur announced. Just then, a ShadowClan patrol came by. Both deputies exchanged a nod. Dawnfeather was surprised to see her father, Darkpelt, there as well. They exchanged a nod as well before the RiverClan patrol set off to check ThunderClan's borders.

"All clear," Dawnfeather told the patrol. It was good that no Clan was extending the border. Dawnfeather couldn't risk fighting, especially since she was carrying Stormfrost's kits.

Finally, they went to the WindClan patrol. Stormfrost was there with the WindClan patrol. Both half-Clan cats didn't maintain eye contact for too long.

The patrol returned to camp and soon, the sunset patrol went out.

Dawnfeather went to the stream, hoping to see Stormfrost again. The day seemed to drag on and on as she pretended to hunt.

"Dawnfeather! What are you doing here?" Dawnfeather heard Stormfrost mew at her from the WindClan border.

"I just wanted to see you," Dawnfeather mewed quietly, hoping no RiverClan cat would be here.

"I did too. Dawnfeather, Lakeheart's coming with us," Stormfrost mewed.

"I thought it was just the two of us...?" Dawnfeather mewed, wondering why Stormfrost would want to bring the WindClan medicine cat with them.

"Lakeheart is taking Honeypaw to the Moonpool tonight. We need to have a medicine cat, Dawnfeather. It's positive that you will give birth during the journey and we need Lakeheart to help with the kitting," Stormfrost explained.

"What about Springbird and Snowstorm?" Dawnfeather asked.

"I haven't told them yet, and I don't plan on telling them," Stormfrost mewed. "You can bring Soaringpaw, you know." But Dawnfeather shook her head.

"No, Soaringpaw is happy in RiverClan and I don't want to take her happiness away," Dawnfeather mewed.

"Okay then. I'll see you at the Gathering," Stormfrost mewed.

"See you," Dawnfeather mewed as Stormfrost went to chase a rabbit.

Dawnfeather brought back some more fish for the Clan. She could hardly believe that she'll be running away with Stormfrost. She couldn't believe that she'll finally get to spend her whole life with the cat she loved.

"Dawnfeather? You've been quite absentminded lately," Featherleaf commented. "Is something bothering you?"

"No, no. Not at all, Featherleaf. Why would you think that?" Dawnfeather asked.

"It's just that your eyes seem much more distant than usual. You usually have very bright eyes and you are very active, but now, your eyes are cloudy and you don't seem to be as full of fun as you were," Featherleaf mewed, cocking her head to one side.

"Really? I guess I'm stressed. You know, with leaf-bare coming. The streams would be frozen soon and we won't have as much prey," Dawnfeather mewed. She _was_ stressed because of that, but she was more unlike herself because she was going to leave RiverClan.

"I am too. It'll be hard to gather the right herbs after leaf-bare. Would you come with me to gather the rest of the herbs?" Featherleaf asked. "Sunpaw is treating the elders of their ticks."

"Okay, sure," Dawnfeather nodded and followed the medicine cat out of the camp yet again.

**END OF CHAPTER ONE**

Please review! Thanks for reading :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	3. The Gathering

**CHAPTER TWO**

"Featherleaf, Sunpaw, Whitewind, Brightpelt, Streamclaw, Shadowstorm, Dawnfeather, Flameflight, Soaringpaw, Darkpaw, and Swiftpaw will accompany Eaglestar and I to the Gathering," Wildmist announced. Dawnfeather gave a silent cheer of joy.

"I guess this is my last Gathering as an apprentice. My assessment is going to be held tomorrow at sunhigh. Will you be there to wish me good luck before the assessment starts?" Soaringpaw asked.

"Of course," Dawnfeather lied, feeling guilt. She wouldn't be at camp at sunhigh. She'd be far away from RiverClan by then. But Soaringpaw didn't seem to detect the guilt in her sister's voice.

"RiverClan, to the Gathering!" Eaglestar yowled as moonhigh neared.

Dawnfeather followed as the Clan moved nearer and nearer to the Island. Dawnfeather could see the shapes of other cats on the Island, socializing with each other.

Eaglestar exchanged a nod with Lightstar and Mothstar, the ThunderClan leader. ShadowClan has yet to come. Dawnfeather spotted Stormfrost and inched towards the dark gray tom.

"Stormfrost!" Dawnfeather hissed in order not the be noticed. Thank StarClan that WindClan and RiverClan sat next to each other during Gatherings. Stormfrost turned and let out a small purr at the sight of his mate.

"Dawnfeather!" Stormfrost mewed to the silver she-cat. "How have you been?"

"I'm fine. How is WindClan?" Dawnfeather asked.

"Our prey is running well. How about RiverClan? Soon the rivers would freeze, wouldn't they?" Stormfrost mewed.

"Yes they would. But RiverClan would be able to cope with it," Dawnfeather mewed.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Lightstar yowled. Silence fell immediately as Lightstar stepped forward.

"Our medicine cat apprentice, Honeypaw, has received her full medicine cat name, Honeyheart!" Lightstar announced. "We also have two new apprentices, Larkpaw and Rainpaw!"

"Honeyheart! Larkpaw! Rainpaw!" The Clans cheered. After the cheering had died away, Lightstar turned to the ShadowClan leader, Nightstar.

"We have two new warriors, Smoketail and Smallcloud!" Nightstar announced.

"Smoketail! Smallcloud!" After the cheering, he continued.

"Also, Iceflower has given birth to three healthy kits. Sadly, though, one of our elders, Heavypelt, died last night due to old age. May he rest well in StarClan," Nightstar mewed before motioning to Eaglestar to step forward.

"We have two new warriors, Cinderfrost and Shadowstorm!" Eaglestar announced.

"Cinderfrost! Shadowstorm!" The Clans cheered.

"We also have four kits born to Leafsong," Eaglestar announced before motioning to the ThunderClan leader.

"We have one new apprentice, Heatherpaw, as well as three new warriors, Sootfur, Blueclaw, and Nightflame," Mothstar announced.

"Our queen, Dapplespots, has given birth to two healthy kits," Mothstar mewed before the Gathering broke up. As RiverClan cats streamed by her, Dawnfeather quickly padded away with Stormfrost and Lakeheart.

"Lakeheart! Where are you going with Stormfrost and the RiverClan cat?" Honeyheart mewed to her mentor. Dawnfeather gave a silent groan. How were they to get away if Honeyheart was delaying them? Lakeheart put down the leaves he had been carrying.

"Honeyheart, it's not important, go back to WindClan," Lakeheart mewed urgently.

"No, I have to know what you are doing!" Honeyheart insisted.

"Fine, we're running away. Dawnfeather is pregnant with Stormfrost's kits and they can't live here anymore!" Lakeheart explained.

"Then...then...then I'll go with you! What's wrong with having one more medicine cat?" Honeyheart asked.

"Fine then, if you must," Dawnfeather mewed, shocked by how similar Honeyheart was to Soaringpaw.

The four cats padded away quickly. Soon, if not by dawn, both WindClan and RiverClan would wake up to find cats missing.

**END OF CHAPTER TWO**

Chapters should be posted daily, if not, then weekly! Thanks for reading :) Please review!

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	4. The Journey Begins

**CHAPTER THREE**

By the time dawn had approached, all four cats were completely exhausted. They were quite far away from the four Clans by now. They faced grassy highlands, with some mountains beside them.

"We need to rest," Honeyheart panted before flopping down on the soft grass.

"I agree," Dawnfeather nodded and laid down beside Honeyheart. "We should go and find a cave or something similar."

"We can rest in this, too," Lakeheart gestured to a large fallen tree nearby. It had a crack big enough just to squeeze a cat in.

"Good idea! Let's go in there now," Dawnfeather mewed. "Then, after we rest, we can go hunting and continue on."

After a good, but unfortunately short rest, all four cats were ready to continue on their journey.

"Marigold!" Honeyheart mewed as she pounced on the herb and clawed it out of the earth. "I've been looking for it for days."

"Yes, Honeyheart, it's good for treating cuts but are you sure we'll need it?" Lakeheart dropped the bundle of herbs he'd been carrying in his mouth.

"You never know, Lakeheart, you never know. Ooh! Look, there's tansy! And borage!" The pale ginger she-cat soon had her mouth filled with different kinds of herbs.

"I already have tansy and borage," Lakeheart began.

"But obviously we'll need lots more. Look at Dawnfeather, she's been pregnant for barely one moon and she looks like a queen that's going to kit in two moons. I'll bet you _anything_ that there will be more than four kits," Honeyheart mewed, her head held proudly. Her mentor rolled his eyes while both Stormfrost and Dawnfeather purred with amusement.

"Fine, fine. If you choke on the herbs, it's your fault," Lakeheart mewed in exasperation. "Let's get moving. We'll be here all day if we keep on chattering."

"Honeyheart, do you think I'll have more than four kits?" Dawnfeather asked the medicine cat, feeling anxious. How were they supposed to carry them all if Dawnfeather had more than four kits?

"Positive. But I do hope that it'll be less than seven kits. That's the biggest litter of kits that has ever been born in the Clans. Nightshimmer of ThunderClan, mate to Darkwhisker and mother of seven kits, four toms, three she-cats," Honeyheart mewed.

"Is it even _possible_ to have seven kits?" Dawnfeather gasped.

"Yes. Well, it does happen very rarely so I guess you won't have seven kits," Honeyheart mewed, a twinkle of humor shining in her violet eyes. Dawnfeather gave a small sigh of relief.

"So...exactly _where_ are we actually off to?" Honeyheart asked.

"Remember SkyClan? Seasons ago, the ancient leader Firestar went to rebuild the Clan. We want to try and find them and join if possible," Dawnfeather explained. "Stormfrost and I can't survive in the forest without being exiled. Or worse, killed."

"So many seasons have passed. I think maybe there will be more Clans, just like ThunderClan, WindClan, RiverClan, and ShadowClan. If one Clan is there, there's bound to be more," Honeyheart commented.

"Yes, but will they take us in?" Stormfrost asked, his green eyes clouded with worry.

"Why wouldn't they? Two medicine cats, a tom, and a pregnant she-cat. I don't see a reason why they wouldn't take us in," Lakeheart commented.

"They could see us as rogues," Dawnfeather mewed. "Or wandering kittypets."

If the four cats had been just a mile closer to their old home, all four would've heard the shrieks of surprise and worry echoing over and over again from WindClan and RiverClan.

**END OF CHAPTER THREE**

Thanks so much for the reviews! I hope they keep on coming :) Thank you for reading, I'll post chapters whenever I can.

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	5. Ice, Bracken, Feather, and Ginger

**CHAPTER FOUR**

The four cats had been journeying for quite some time now. Prey was scarce, as was water. It was very difficult to find a place to stay too, as leaf-bare had approached.

"Look! A cave! We should definitely, definitely use it," Lakeheart mewed excitedly, he had dropped his herbs absentmindedly. A small cave loomed into view. None of the cats knew what exactly was in there but they were willing to take a risk. Snow had begun to fall and down it was falling quickly.

"Hurry! I think a snow storm is coming!" Honeyheart cried out as the wind blew heavily around the cats. It was hard running in wind, it was even harder running in snow while the wind threatened to blow you away.

Finally, all four cats made it to the cave, all panting and completely out of breath.

"Who's there?" A voice growled from inside the cave. A pale gray tom came into view. His eyes softened a bit as he realized that Dawnfeather was pregnant. "What are you doing here?"

"We're from WindClan and RiverClan," Honeyheart explained. "I'm Honeyheart. This is Lakeheart, Stormfrost, and Dawnfeather."

"Unusual names," The tom commented. "I'm Ice. Come on, we've got nests that you can stay in." Ice led the way into the cave. The four cats followed rather reluctantly.

Inside the cave, there was another tom and two other she-cats.

"This is Bracken," Ice motioned to the tom, a light brown tabby. "This is Feather." A silver tabby she-cat dipped her head. She was also obviously pregnant, as well as the other she-cat. "And this is Ginger." The other she-cat, who had a pale golden coat, inclined her head as a greeting.

"Welcome," Ginger mewed to the four cats. "There's some moss. Get some and make yourselves comfortable." Ginger inclined her head toward a pile of moss on the side of the cave. "There's enough to go around."

Dawnfeather and Stormfrost laid down together in one big nest as all eight cats stared out of the cave, wondering when the storm would possibly stop.

"So...what brings all of you here?" Feather asked Dawnfeather.

"It's...complicated," Dawnfeather mewed.

"I have time. I'll be happy to listen," Feather smiled. Dawmfeather smiled back and began her story.

"My parents were Whitewind and Darkpelt. Whitewind was from my Clan, RiverClan, but Darkpelt was from ShadowClan. It was against the warrior code to have kits but Whitewind and Darkpelt did. They had me, and my sister Soaringpaw," Dawnfeather started. Her heart ached when she thought of her sister.

"Stormfrost, my mate, was also a half-Clan cat. His mother, Snowstorm, is from WindClan, as is he, but his father, Lightningclaw, was from ThunderClan," Dawnfeather mewed.

"How did you meet each other?" Feather asked, growing interested in the Clans.

"It was greenleaf. There were plenty of fish so I sat near the stream, waiting for a fish. I was an apprentice back then. I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Stormfrost, or Stormpaw as he was called back then. He was chasing a rabbit. As the rabbit neared the water, it turned a sharp right. However, Stormfrost was quick enough and he fell right into the stream," Dawnfeather purred in amusement with Feather while her mate just rolled his eyes.

"RiverClan has a rule, whenever a cat falls in the stream, whether they are an enemy or rogue, we are to help them. So, of course, I saved Stormfrost from drowning," Dawnfeather told Feather. Stormfrost rolled his eyes at his mate yet again.

"Something must've clicked when I saved him because, every other night, we met in secret. Then, only just a moon ago, I discovered that I was carrying his kits. The next time I met him, I told him that. We decided that, whatever we may do, we must get away from the Clans, so that we can live our own lives," Dawnfeather mewed.

"Stormfrost asked Lakeheart to go with us because he was WindClan's medicine cat. Without him, I could very easily die when kitting. As we were leaving, Lakeheart's apprentice, Honeyheart, caught up with us. We explained everything to her, and she decided to come with us," Dawnfeather finished.

"Was living in a Clan fun? What do you do on a daily basis? Are there many queens? What about the ranks?" Feather asked and asked. Dawnfeather answered all the she-cat's questions patiently.

As Dawnfeather was answering the questions, Ginger also leaned forward to hear the silver tabby queen. Stormfrost had also been answering Bracken and Ice's questions on the Clans. Lakeheart and Honeyheart were inspecting the cave and making small pouches using the moss to put all the herbs in.

"Are all of you off to a new Clan?" Ginger asked.

"I guess so. SkyClan, or another Clan close to SkyClan," Dawnfeather told them.

"Is it okay if we go with you? We've been here for the last two moons and we need to find a permanent home to stay in," Ginger asked.

"I don't see why not," Dawnfeather purred. "Will Ice and Bracken agree, though?"

"If we agree, then of course they'll come," Feather mewed.

"Great, you can all join us," Dawnfeather mewed. Ginger's amber eyes shined while Feather purred happily.

"It will be a tough journey though. It is leaf-bare and prey is very scarce. Are you sure you are up to it?" Dawnfeather asked them.

"Of course!" Both she-cats agreed, rising up to the challenge. _These cats aren't so bad after all_, Dawnfeather thought to herself.

**END OF CHAPTER FOUR**

Thanks for reading! Please keep the reviews coming :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	6. Blacking Out

**CHAPTER FIVE**

It had been half a moon since the four Clan cats had began to live with the four loners.

"We really should get moving if we want to make it to the Clans," Honeyheart mewed.

"Has StarClan sent you any message of how we could get there?" Dawnfeather asked quietly.

"No...StarClan has not spoken to us," Lakeheart mewed. "Do you think StarClan disapproves of us leaving?"

"I think so," Stormfrost sighed.

Ice and Bracken had agreed to their mates' decisions. They now stood outside the cave, drinking in the rare sunshine. Ginger and Feather came out after a while. Ginger would be kitting soon, but Feather won't be kitting for another while.

"Come on, let's go now," Stormfrost mewed after all the cats had gathered.

"How long do you think it'll take for us to get there?" Feather asked Dawnfeather.

"I don't know. It may take moons but we're only following the stale scent trails of the old Clans to find SkyClan and possibly some other Clans as well," Dawnfeather sighed. She wished that she would know where they would end up.

The eight cats walked and talked for some time, exchanging stories about their old homes. Dawnfeather learned that Feather had been the daughter of two loners and had abandoned her at a young age. Feather was thankful enough to find Ginger, who was the daughter of a kittypet mother and a loner father.

Both she-cats had found Bracken and Ice. Ice had two brothers, one of who's whereabouts are currently unknown, and another one who had become a kittypet. Bracken had no brothers but he did have a sister, who unfortunately died of blackcough.

Suddenly, Ginger fell down and began gasping for air rapidly.

"She's going to kit!" Honeyheart gasped and pushed Dawnfeather and Feather away from Ginger. "Give me some space!" Lakeheart had set his moss-woven pouch down and had almost ripped it apart as he searched for the right herbs.

"Move! Stay away! Get water or prey! Now!" Lakeheart mewed at the remaining cats as they stared in shock.

"Right...um...Let's go!" Stormfrost bustled all the cats away from the scene of Ginger kitting.

"Feather and Dawnfeather can go get the water and we'll hunt. Come on, Ice, Bracken," Stormfrost mewed. It would be hard catching prey but at least they'd try.

Feather and Dawnfeather headed to a small stream nearby.

"How can we actually _collect_ the water? There's hardly any moss," Feather sighed, looking around.

"Look! Moss!" Dawnfeather had seen a small little cave beside the stream and had spotted green moss.

"How can we swim across then?" Feather looked worried.

"I'm from RiverClan, cats swim in streams all the time," Dawnfeather mewed as she jumped into the lake. She began to swim towards the cave, despite the icy cold current. She leapt into the cave and grabbed all the moss she could find, and jumped back into the stream again.

Dawnfeather was freezing cold by the time she had finally gotten back to Feather, moss clamped in her mouth. She was shivering from head to tail as Feather dipped the moss into the river.

"Dawnfeather, we really should get you back to Lakeheart and Honeyheart. You don't look so good," Feather cast a worried glance at her friend. Dawnfeather nodded and stumbled after her shop, feeling nauseated and dizzy.

"Dawnfeather, are you okay?" Dawnfeather heard Stormfrost's worried voice. Before she could say anything, the silver she-cat had blacked out.

**END OF CHAPTER FIVE**

Cliffhanger XD Please review! Thanks for reading :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	7. Ginger's Kits

**CHAPTER SIX**

Dawnfeather woke up and she noticed that Stormfrost's warm body and curled around hers. He was resting his head on his flank, sleeping peacefully. Dawnfeather glanced around the den, wondering why she was there.

Honeyheart and Lakeheart were curled up beside each other. Bracken and Ginger were whispering to each other as their kits suckled their mother. Ice and Feather were curled around each other, sleeping soundly.

"Dawnfeather! You've finally woken up!" Dawnfeather heard Stormfrost's voice. Dawnfeather turned around and purred as she exchanged licks with her mate. Stormfrost's green eyes were tired and he looked very tired himself, too.

"How long have I been asleep?" Dawnfeather asked. "What happened?"

"You were cold, so cold," Stormfrost whispered and curled himself around his mate some more. "After you blacked out, we found a den nearby and took you and everyone else there. Lakeheart thought you wouldn't make it through the night. I'm so happy that you did."

Dawnfeather licked Stormfrost's muzzle. "Get some rest. How long have you been up?"

"Just about ever since I brought you here, but then I drifted off," Stormfrost mewed, before closing his eyes again.

"Get some sleep, Stormfrost," Dawnfeather began grooming Stormfrost's pelt before he was soundly asleep, his head resting on her flank again.

"Ginger, how are your kits?" Dawnfeather mewed quietly to her friend.

"Wonderful, just wonderful! Bracken and I have named them too," Ginger pointed to her three kits, two toms and a she-cat. "This is Shine." Ginger pointed to the she-cat. "And they are Leaf and Wind." Shine had Ginger's glossy pale ginger pelt but she had Bracken's pale blue eyes. Leaf was an exact copy of his father with his dark brown tabby fur and pale blue eyes. Wind was dark brown too, but had ginger patches and amber eyes.

"Do you think WindClan would be in trouble right now? After all, they don't have any medicine cats," Dawnfeather heard Honeyheart sigh.

"I guess maybe ThunderClan would've lent their medicine cat to us. Remember Emberheart's kit, Littlekit? She showed interest in becoming a medicine cat. ThunderClan's medicine cat, Darkpool, already has a fully trained apprentice, Sorrelpelt, so I'm sure ThunderClan would've sent Darkpool or Sorrelpelt to WindClan to help," Lakeheart mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"When will we be able to travel?" Dawnfeather asked.

"Once everyone has rested," Bracken informed her. Dawnfeather nodded. She wondered about her family. By now, Soaringpaw would've received her warrior name. _What could it be? Soaringfeather? Soaringbird? Soaringheart?_ Dawnfeather thought.

Dawnfeather sighed as she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_Dawnfeather woke up in a forest filled with prey. A glittering stream flowed beside her. In front of her was a large, smooth stone and a starry cat sat on it, her back turned away from Dawnfeather. Am I in StarClan? Dawnfeather wondered._

"_Who are you?" Dawnfeather mewed to the she-cat, wondering why StarClan would've brought her here. The she-cat slowly turned around and Dawnfeather gasped at who she saw. It was Soaringpaw._

**END OF CHAPTER SIX**

Cliffhanger! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep them coming! Thank you for reading :)

Mew: Don't worry, WindClan will have a medicine cat, just not at the moment :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	8. The First Dream

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

_"Soaringpaw!" Dawnfeather cried out. Soaringpaw lifted her head, sorrow clouded her blue eyes._

_"It's Soaringdawn now, Dawnfeather," Soaringdawn mewed._

_"How did you...Why are you here?" Dawnfeather asked. Her sister can't be dead. She just can't be._

_"I got my warrior name the day after you left. I asked Eaglestar to make my name Soaringdawn, in remembrance of my sister. We couldn't find you anywhere. Then we realized that you had left with Stormfrost, and the medicine cats of WindClan," Soaringdawn began speaking. The stars in her pelt seemed to be dull too, and lifeless._

_"I was heartbroken that you had left me. And Whitewind. Just two sunrises after I became a warrior, sickness spread through the Clan. Our stream was polluted, completely polluted. I died only three sunrises later," Soaringdawn mewed softly. "StarClan was probably punishing us."_

_"Soaringdawn...I never meant for you to die! I'm so sorry," Dawnfeather cried. Soaringdawn sighed._

_"Dawnfeather, it's not your fault. You went because you loved a cat, and I can understand that," Soaringdawn told her sister. "Shadowstorm is here with me. I love him, and I'm happy that we can spend eternity together."_

_"Is...Is Whitewind here? Can I talk to her as well?" Dawnfeather asked her sister._

_"Yes, but now now, Dawnfeather. And so is Featherleaf, Eaglestar, Willowfur, and Swiftpaw," Soaringdawn mewed._

_"Wildstar is now the leader, I guess?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"Yes. He is a strong and good leader. Sunpaw has become Sunheart and now he's the medicine cat of RiverClan," Soaringdawn informed her sister._

_"Soaringdawn, do you know how to get to SkyClan?" Dawnfeather asked. This was the one answer that she desperately needed._

_"Dawnfeather, we StarClan cats know and can see into the future. You will not be joining SkyClan," Soaringdawn mewed. Dawnfeather's eyes widened. Had they traveled this far for nothing? "Instead, you will find another Clan, follow the North Star. It will guide you to your destination."_

_"But...what Clan will we find? Will we need to rebuild a Clan or create our own?" Dawnfeather was starting to panic. Her sister seemed to be fading away slowly. Everything seemed to be close to going away._

_"You will find a Clan. Good luck, my dear sister," Dawnfeather heard her sister's voice in her head once more before waking._

"North Star!" Dawnfeather gasped so loudly that Stormfrost's eyes shot open and he looked around in alarm.

"What? What happened?" Stormfrost asked. The other six cats were staring at Dawnfeather a bit weirdly.

"The North Star! We must follow it in order to get to our new Clan!" Dawnfeather mewd breathlessly.

"The North Star? How...StarClan visited you!" Lakeheart gasped. "Which cat?"

"Soaringdawn..." Dawnfeather mewed, her voice trailing off as reality hit her. Soaringdawn was no longer Soaringpaw, she was now a StarClan cat.

"Your sister...?" Feather's eyes widened. "She...died?"

"Our rivers are polluted. Our own medicine cat _and_ leader died," Dawnfeather mewed. "And Shadowstorm, and Willowfur, and Swiftpaw...And...And...And Whitewind..." Dawnfeather trailed off again before letting out a wail of sadness.

"Dawnfeather, please. Everything is okay, you're safe. With me," Stormfrost comforted the she-cat.

"Whitewind was her mother?" Ice murmured. "I feel so sorry for her."

"It was hard for me to lose Whisper, too," Bracken sighed.

"Here, Dawnfeather, eat these," Honeyheart dropped poppy seeds in front of the queen. Dawnfeather lapped them up obediently and within a few moments, sank back into sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER SEVEN**

Poor Dawnfeather :( Anyways, please review! Thanks for reading :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	9. The Second Dream

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

"Let's go now," Dawnfeather mewed to the cats. It was nighttime, she had only woken up hours ago, having calmed down. "We can only see the North Star at night, we'll rest in the daytime."

Both Bracken and Ginger were carrying a kit. Honeyheart helped them by carrying Shine. Feather still talked with Dawnfeather about each cat's past. Ice, Stormfrost and Lakeheart talked about Clan life, and StarClan.

"That's the North Star, isn't it?" Feather looked up in the sky to see a bright star, the brightest one in Silverpelt.

"Yes, that's the North Star. It'll guide us to our new Clan, but it won't be SkyClan," Dawnfeather told her friend.

"I hope they'll accept us. You and Stormfrost, Lakeheart, and Honeyheart will have no problem joining but we've been loners for so long..." Feather trailed off.

"You don't need to be so nervous. I'm sure that they'll accept you, and the others," Dawnfeather reassured Feather. Feather smiled as they followed the North Star.

Miles away, back with the four Clans, RiverClan was in chaos.

"Wildstar, we have to ask the other Clans to give us some food. We can't live on fish for now," Sunheart mewed quietly. The medicine cat was dreadfully thin.

"I suppose we have no other choice," Wildstar sighed. He was quite a proud cat and wouldn't go begging for food but now it was a life or death situation.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their prey gather beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!" Wildstar yowled. Cats streamed out of all the dens. They all looked thin and tired, not like the strong and muscular cats they were only a moon ago.

"RiverClan has no choice but to ask all the other Clans for food. We can certainly not live on fish for now," Wildstar began.

"We are not that low! Begging for food, StarClan forbid!" Flameflight mewed. Several cats agreed with him.

"So you mean we should all starve of hunger? Leaf-bare's bitterest days are nearing. We must have food," Wildstar mewed.

"I agree!" Streamclaw's voice sounded above the others. "We cannot survive without food. Leafsong's kits can't stay alive without milk!" Leafsong stood beside her mate, their three starved kits huddled close together, hoping to create song warmth. "Kits are the future of our Clan!"

"Tonight, at the Gathering, I will announce our need of food. However, I will not ask for much. RiverClan must remain strong, we must be able to live in the forest. Does everyone agree with me?" Wildstar asked. Yowls of approval came from all around the RiverClan leader.

Meanwhile, hours and hours later, the eight cats had traveled farther and farther away from their old home. Prey was scarce but they'd managed to catch some mice and rabbits.

"I guess we should rest now," Lakeheart mewed. Dawn was approaching soon and the North Star was gone. "Come on, we need to find a place to shelter in."

Soon, after wandering around some more, the eight cats decided to just sleep beneath a tree, as they couldn't find any dens or caves. Dawnfeather snuggled closer to Stormfrost as she slowly fell asleep.

_Dawnfeather was in StarClan once more. This time, in front of her was her mother. Whitewind was no longer the thin and old she-cat Dawnfeather had last saw. Whitewind had become the beautiful and strong she-cat that was in her prime._

_"Mother!" Dawnfeather purred in delight._

_"Dawnfeather," Whitewind purred and rubbed her head against her daughter._

_"I missed you so much. I'm so, so sorry that I left you and Soaringdawn," Dawnfeather mewed._

_"This is your life, you are free to do what you please. Stormfrost loves you very much, I'm glad you made the decision to go with him," Whitewind mewed. "He is the best cat for you."_

_"Mother, do you know where our future lies? We are following the North Star, as Soaringdawn told us to," Dawnfeather asked._

_"StarClan knows many things but you are to find your future by yourself. StarClan will guide you but StarClan will never tell you what might or might not happen," Whitewind told her kit._

_"But we will eventually find a Clan, right?" Dawnfeather asked, her blue eyes clouded with worry._

_"Of course you will. Dawnfeather, just so you know, once you find a much larger group of cats, a Clan, ask for Smokestar," Whitewind mewed._

_"Smokestar? Is he the leader of the new Clan?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"Yes, he is. StarClan has spoken to him and he agrees to take in all of you," Whitewind smiled._

_"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Dawnfeather purred. She realized, however, that Whitewind was beginning to fade away. She only had so much time left to talk to her._

_"You will be with me, right? Every step of the way?" Dawnfeather asked, as she felt sleepier._

_"StarClan will always be with you. Soaringdawn and I will always remain in your heart..." Whitewind murmured to her daughter before Dawnfeather fell back to sleep._

**END OF CHAPTER EIGHT**

Please review! Thanks for reading :)

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	10. Dawnfeather's Kits

**CHAPTER NINE**

Two moons had passed since Dawnfeather had last visited StarClan.

"I think we could be nearing the new Clans," Stormfrost mewed, excitement rippling through his dark pelt. The North Star seemed closer to them now.

"I hope so," Dawnfeather murmured, leaning against her mate. She had gotten bigger and bigger, she could be due any day now, according to Lakeheart and Honeyheart.

"We'll be there soon. I can feel it," Ice mewed as he gazed at the bright star in the sky. Feather stood beside him, her bright yellow eyes twinkling like the stars above.

"We should rest now. Tomorrow, we'll start moving at sunset," Honeyheart mewed to all seven other cats.

"I'll go and catch some prey," Stormfrost told Dawnfeather before licking her ear and padding off with Ice and Bracken.

"I can't believe how many herbs we've used," Lakeheart sighed, staring at his moss pouch. There were a few leaves and some berries left. "I'll go and collect some herbs."

Dawnfeather sank onto the cold, prickly, forest floor. Feather sat down beside her and Ginger and her kits beside Feather. Shine was a very playful she-cat, often wandering off to explore. Leaf was as energetic as his sister but never left Ginger's side for too long. Wind was a very obedient tom, he was full of fun but was very serious too. Ginger had never needed to worry about her second son.

Dawnfeather felt one of her kits move a little inside her. She purred at the thought of her kits as she waited for the toms to come back.

Suddenly, Dawnfeather felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She let out a sudden cry as the pain grew.

"Kitting!" Honeyheart gasped. "Lakeheart!" She yowled at the top of her lungs as she made her way to the queen. Ripples of pain went through the silver she-cat's body.

"It's okay, Dawnfeather. Just push and breathe," Honeyheart soothed the queen. Feather and Ginger herded Ginger's three kits away.

"It's not okay! It's painful!" Dawnfeather yowled as another spasm gripped her. She clenched her teeth as she pushed.

Lakeheart ran back to Honeyheart and Dawnfeather, herbs clamped in his jaws.

"Here, eat this, it's tansy. It'll help your stomach!" Lakeheart pushed a herb towards the kitting queen. Dawnfeather swallowed the herb but it didn't help much.

"Dawnfeather!" Stormfrost cried out in shock, the rabbit dropping out of his mouth as he realized what was happening. He made to get to his mate but Lakeheart pushed him away.

"No, go! Keep the others away! She'll be fine!" Lakeheart hissed furiously, but his words contradicted him as Dawnfeather let out another yowl of pain.

"She's not fine!" Stormfrost roared back. "Let me see her!"

"Stormfrost! You don't understand! Ice! Bracken! Keep Stormfrost away!" Lakeheart yowled to the other shocked toms. The two of them leapt at Stormfrost and dragged him away, against his will.

"The first one's coming! Keep on pushing, Dawnfeather!" Honeyheart mewed as she spotted the head of a kit. "Push, Dawnfeather, push!" The first kit dropped out.

"Lick it, Honeyheart! I'll help her!" Lakeheart swapped places with Honeyheart as the golden she-cat licked the kit furiously until it began breathing and placed the kit beside it's mother's belly. Dawnfeather still yowled in pain. _Was giving birth really this hard?_ She thought to herself as another spasm gripped her pelt. "The second one's coming!"

_"You're doing fine, dear sister," _Dawnfeather heard Soaringdawn's voice. _"There is one possible way that I could come back, you know."_

"How?" Dawnfeather yowled. She was talking to her sister's spirit but it still sounded like a yowl of pain. Out of the corner of her eye, Dawnfeather saw Stormfrost trying to claw his way to her, but Ice and Bracken were strong too, they were holding him down.

_"Name one kit after me. I will still be in StarClan, with Shadowstorm, but my spirit will be in that kit__,"_ The voice faded away as the second kit slipped out. Dawnfeather was panting now, feeling more and more painful.

"You're doing great, Dawnfeather!" Honeyheart mewed as she placed the second kit beside the first one at Dawnfeather's belly. "Keep on pushing!"

By the time the fourth kit was out, Dawnfeather was losing energy and consciousness.

"One more, Dawnfeather, one more!" Lakeheart mewed. Only a moment later, the fifth and last kit and slipped out.

"Let him loose!" Honeyheart called to Ice and Bracken after she had placed the last kit at Dawnfeather's belly. Stormfrost sprinted over to his mate as soon as Ice and Bracken loosened their grip on him. "Three toms and two she-cats!"

"Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Stormfrost asked frantically.

"I'm fine, Stormfrost. You have five healthy kits," Dawnfeather purred at her mate's overprotectiveness. "What should we name them?"

"How about Silverkit for this one?" Stormfrost tapped a silver she-cat with his tail gently.

"Of course," Dawnfeather purred. "And Stormkit after you for this kit?" Dawnfeather touched her nose to a tom that had Stormfrost's exact fur color.

"And Frostkit for this one," Stormfrost touched a silver tom with dark gray stripes. "And Streamkit?" He licked a dark silver-blue tom.

"And...Soaringkit?" Dawnfeather suggested, thinking of what her sister's spirit had told her while she was kitting. The she-cat looked exactly like her sister, and Dawnfeather knew that she was the right kit to name.

"In remembrance to your sister, right?" Stormfrost mewed softly, lying down beside his mate as he nuzzled his kits.

"Yes," Dawnfeather mewed quietly.

"Then Soaringkit it is," Stormfrost purred, rubbing his head against Dawnfeather's.

Dawnfeather curled beside her mate and fell into a deep sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER NINE**

Thanks for reading and reviewing :) Also, thanks to SwiftslashxLeafstorm and Mew for being my most common reviewers! You both get two chocolate chip cookies each and a Dawnfeather plushie each too! :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	11. The Third Dream

**CHAPTER TEN**

"I suggest we keep on going," Lakeheart mewed when dawn approached. All eight cats had been traveling for half a moon now.

"Yes, but we can't exactly see the North Star in broad daylight, now can we?" Ice mewed, dropping Streamkit onto the forest floor.

"Yes but the North Star hasn't really changed direction since we started following it. I say we keep on going," Lakeheart explained.

"I agree. Feather would be close to kitting soon and we can barely travel with eight kits, let alone more," Dawnfeather dropped Soaringkit. "We really, really need to get to the new Clans, and soon."

"Then let's keep on going, then," Feather dropped Silverkit and mewed tiredly.

The eight cats walked some time before they all agreed that it was too tiring.

"I'll keep watch with Bracken and Ice, the rest of you should all rest," Stormfrost volunteered. Dawnfeather curled around her kits and fell asleep almost immediately.

_It was Dawnfeather's third time in StarClan since she had left RiverClan. Greeting her now was not Whitewind or Soaringdawn, but Dawnfeather's father, Darkpelt._

_"Darkpelt! How did you..." Dawnfeather couldn't bring herself to say the word._

_"Die? I was killed in a battle with ThunderClan," Darkpelt told his daughter._

_"There was...a battle?" Dawnfeather's eyes widened. "Why?"_

_"ShadowClan was suffering because of lack of prey. ThunderClan and WindClan had prey so we, like RiverClan, asked them for some prey. ThunderClan objected completely so we had no choice but to fight for our prey," Darkpelt mewed. "But now, at least I'm with Whitewind."_

_"Is Soaringdawn still here? With Shadowstorm?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"Yes, but her spirit is now in your kit," Darkpelt explained._

_"Can...Can I see her?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"No, I'm afraid, not now," Darkpelt told his daughter. "In total, there are nine cats you must meet in StarClan, each will give you a clue to how you are doing on your journey. I'm your third."_

_"So...How am I doing? Are we close?" Dawnfeather asked, hoping for a good answer._

_"Quite close, actually. But you'll face danger ahead, so be careful, Dawnfeather," Darkpelt mewed. Dawnfeather's heart sank. Danger? How will they be able to get through that?_

_"Okay, thanks, father," Dawnfeather mewed, before curling up to sleep again._

Dawnfeather woke up again, wondering what the danger ahead could possibly be. Stormfrost stood completely alert but his eyes were drooping. He had missed the flash of red that streaked past him.

"Foxes!" Ginger shrieked, jumping up and in front of her kits. Dawnfeather followed her and so did Feather. Ice had leapt onto the first one but it shook him off easily.

"Feather, Ginger, take the kits and go! Stay away from us until we let you near!" Dawnfeather yowled before sinking her teeth into a fox. She felt something tear her away from the fox. She kicked in the fox's mouth, kicking out teeth. Whimpering, the fox dropped her and sprinted away, blood pouring out of it's mouth.

Dawnfeather felt something crash into her.

"Dawnfeather, go and guard the kits!" Stormfrost kept his mate from fighting any other foxes. "Dawnfeather, go!"

"No!" Dawnfeather argued and yanked a mouthful of fur away from a fox. Dawnfeather growled in frustration as she spat the fur out, there was no way to get around the swift former WindClan warrior. "Fine!" Dawnfeather sprinted towards the kits and Feather and Ginger.

"Stormfrost wouldn't let you fight?" Feather asked, straining to keep all kits together.

"Yes, I guess he's too worried about the kits, come on, we need to keep on moving, we can't let the foxes get to us," Dawnfeather mewed, watching with a sinking heart as the foxes attacked the five cats.

After a long agonizing wait, the foxes seemed to have retreated. The eight cats got back together again.

"Oh, Stormfrost..." Dawnfeather sighed as her mate flopped onto the ground, obviously tired from fighting. "Lakeheart, do we have some marigold?"

"A bit, here," Lakeheart handed the herb to Dawnfeather and she began to treat Stormfrost.

"Ow!" Stormfrost let out a hiss when the herb stung his wounds.

"It'll be over in a moment," Dawnfeather mewed, dabbing the herb on her own wounds too.

"You really shouldn't have fought. I mean, you just kitted half a moon ago!" Stormfrost mewed, laying down and wincing.

"You are so overprotective, Stormfrost. I fight because I want to protect everyone," Dawnfeather mewed and gave Stormfrost a lick on his head.

"You were brave!" Silverkit squeaked, batting at her father's tail as Stormfrost purred in amusement.

"Your father _is_ brave but sometimes he's a mousebrain," Dawnfeather purred. Stormfrost mock-glared at her. "You need some rest, I'll go and get you some poppy seeds."

"But...It's almost nighttime, we need to get going!" Stormfrost protested as Dawnfeather returned.

"Not until you rest, now eat," Dawnfeather dropped the poppy seeds onto Stormfrost's paw. He sighed before taking them and falling asleep. Dawnfeather laid down beside Stormfrost as their five kits played with Ginger's kits. It was hard to believe that she had been carrying five kits for moons.

"Come here, Frostkit, Silverkit, Soaringkit, Streamkit, Stormkit," Dawnfeather mewed. It was hard to remember the names of all five kits. "You need to rest too."

"Why?" Soaringkit asked, her blue eyes filled with curiosity. _She's an exact copy of Soaringdawn_, Dawnfeather thought.

"You need to rest, we'll be leaving soon and this time you won't be carried. You need lots of energy," Dawnfeather mewed, using her tail to sweep her kits closer. All five kits didn't want to sleep, but eventually they did.

**END OF CHAPTER TEN**

Please review! Thank you for reading! :)

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: I'll update whenever I can :) *Throws you a cookie* Thanks for reading! :D

~Silverfrost of IceClan


	12. The Fourth Dream

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

_Dawnfeather was in StarClan once more. _Who could be greeting me this time?_ Dawnfeather thought. A gray tom with amber eyes was in front of her._

_"Shadowstorm!" Dawnfeather mewed, recognizing Soaringdawn's mate._

_"Dawnfeather," Shadowstorm greeted his former Clanmate with a nod. "You have fought well."_

_"Thank you," Dawnfeather mewed. "Will there be any more danger ahead?"_

_"For now, no. But in the future, danger will come again. You are very close to your new Clan, remember, ask for Smokestar," Shadowstorm told her. "Also, keep on following the North Star. It will be directly above you once you reach your destination."_

_"Thank you for telling me this. Soaringdawn is still here, right?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"She is here as much as she is in your kit," Shadowstorm informed her. "She's still the same as ever, but she's been reincarnated into Soaringkit."_

_"So...We're close, right? Smokestar will surely accept us all, right?" Dawnfeather asked._

_"Of course," Shadowstorm nodded. "Just so you know, StarClan may not visit you very often after you reach the Clan."_

_"All right...What is the Clan called? Can you tell me that?" Dawnfeather asked, knowing that her time in StarClan was starting to get smaller. Shadowstorm was getting less and less visible._

_"FogClan," Shadowstorm mewed before he disappeared completely._

Dawnfeather woke up from her dream. They were close, close to FogClan.

"Dawnfeather? Can I ask you a question?" A voice mewed from behind the silver she-cat. Dawnfeather turned around and saw herself looking into the blue eyes of Honeyheart.

"Of course, go ahead," Dawnfeather mewed and followed her friend away from the others.

"Okay...So you know when you first started loving Stormfrost, how did it feel?" Honeyheart mewed quietly.

"I just felt really, really happy whenever I thought of him. I used to almost fall into the stream because I was daydreaming about him on a patrol," Dawnfeather and Honeyheart purred in amusement.

"Well...Um...I kind of feel like that right now. With...Lakeheart," Honeyheart looked down, her pelt burning with embarrassment. "I...I wonder if he feels the same way."

"He is a very nice cat. I'm sure you and Lakeheart could make a good couple, it it weren't for the fact that you are both medicine cats," Dawnfeather mewed.

"I think so too," Honeyheart sighed. "We can't really be together."

"Honeyheart, don't forget that this is FogClan we're talking about," Dawnfeather mewed.

"FogClan? That's our Clan? Are we close? StarClan sent you another message, right?" Honeyheart asked.

"Yes, FogClan is our new Clan," Dawnfeather mewed. "Don't forget that FogClan may have medicine cats too."

"I bet StarClan wouldn't approve of us," Honeyheart sighed softly. "We could never be together, even if we want to be."

"Don't worry, Honeyheart. I know that you and Lakeheart would be together. You two would make a wonderful couple," Dawnfeather told her friend.

"Are we close to FogClan?" Honeyheart asked, after a short moment of silence.

"Yes, once we are at FogClan, the North Star will be directly above," Dawnfeather mewed.

"We are very, very near FogClan, I can sense it," Honeyheart mewed. "Maybe we'll be able to get there by the next sunset. Feather will be kitting any time now."

"Come on, we need our rest. Dawn approaches soon," Dawnfeather mewed before bidding her friend to have a good sleep.

Dawnfeather curled around her kits and fell back asleep, realizing how similar Honeyheart was to her. They both loved cats against the warrior code. They were both protective of kits. They both knew that they are able to reach FogClan.

**END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN**

Thanks for the reviews! :) And thanks for reading this far!

SwiftslashxLeafstorm: Yay for supermodel SwiftslashxLeafstorm! XD *Hugs awards happily* *Eats cookie crumb* *Throws a HUGE Cat-shaped cake* This cake is a 'diet cake' so you won't get fat! XD

~Silverfrost of IceClan


End file.
